A Piece on Logical Dementia
by Golden Panther
Summary: Recent disappearances in the Western Woods have left Caspian suspicious, so when he asks Reepicheep for information, the mouse cannot come up with an answer, cue Trufflehunter with...somewhat of an explanation. The question is, will anyone believe him or not? Experimental piece. May develop into a longer piece or a series of pieces later.


_** A Piece on Logical Dementia, the Belief in Ghosts, and Understanding that Reepicheep is Not a Pathological Liar Whatsoever**_

* * *

**Author's Note: An experimental piece meant to be unfinished (at the moment- may be subject to change)**

* * *

"_Specifically_ speaking Your Majesty?"

"Yes Reepicheep, specifically speaking."

Caspian, who now sat on the throne, had just asked his guard, Reepicheep about anything peculiar going on the Western Wood. For several weeks now there have been shall we say, strange happenings.

"Well that's the predicament," Reepicheep said politely, "there is nothing really specific about it. It's just rather curious and difficult to explain, Your Majesty."

"Just tell me what you know." Caspian replied.

The mouse nodded and took a moment to gather his thoughts, "From what I could conjure up, there seems to be dwindling numbers in the Western Wood sire."

"Disappearances?"

"I would say more like phantasms Your Majesty."

Caspian raised an eyebrow, confused at the mouse's phrase, "Phantasms?"

Reepicheep nodded, "Yes, the belief of one seeing a phantom, ghost, or other apparition, not really a logical or very well adhered belief but a belief nonetheless."

"Do you know on how this phantom behavior starts or where it comes from?" Caspian asked.

Reepicheep shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty, I don't seem right for words at the moment. I honestly don't know how any of it goes on, and I guess the only thing that I could do to help better explain things would be to show it you personally, if I may."

"You may." Caspian said.

Just then Trufflehunter, a loyal badger and friend of the court, came bursting in. His face full of fear, his heart full of misery. Looking like he had lost a fight with a bear, mangled fur, limping a little, and face bloodied to all oblivion, the badger slowly walked toward Caspian and bowed.

"Your Majesty." Trufflehunter said. "There's been," he collapsed on the floor, unable to finish his sentence.

Reepicheep helped him to his feet and supported him.

"What happened Truff?" Reep asked with deep concern. The badger took a moment to catch his breath.

"There's a wall," the badger replied, "a great, big wall. It just randomly appeared!"

Caspian looked confused, for he didn't remember organizing any building of walls recently and for a moment thought it was an invading country, perhaps from the south in Archenland, a troublesome place in recent years.

"Where is it?" Caspian asked.

"The Western Woods sire." Trufflehunter answered, still a bit breathy.

"Who did this to you?" The mouse asked.

"I don't know," Trufflehunter said. "I didn't see his face." He tried to stand again, but his legs grew weak and he fell on the floor. "Forgive me Your Majesty, I'm not well, if you would permit me to rest-"

"Of course, Reep, would you take care of him please?" Caspian asked.

Reepicheep nodded and once again helped his friend up. "Come now," the mouse said, "you're going to be fine."

"When you're finished with him Reep," Caspian added, "report back here."

"Of course sire." Reepicheep said and walked Trufflehunter to a spare room in Cair Paravel.

* * *

"How is he?" Caspian asked a bit later, who was still sitting on his throne after a decent meal.

"He's sleeping now." Reepicheep said.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

The mouse nodded, "He said something about a labyrinth, weaving in and out that changes every hour on the hour. He believes that the phantoms are happening because of it."

Caspian nodded. "Do you believe him?"

"Let me put it this way, do we really have a choice but to believe him?" Reepicheep said. "I'll admit that it does sound far-fetched that a labyrinth could be the source of this whatever it is that's happening, but he is my friend, and I have no choice but to believe him."

"Are you telling me the whole story Reepicheep?" Caspian asked, looking at his guard a bit skeptically, ever since he entered the hall today, Caspian had the suspicion that Reepicheep knew something about this situation that he wasn't telling.

Reep nodded, "Of course, why would a guard lie to his King or not tell him full truths? It's illogical and immoral to do so sire. I am simply telling you what I know and am confused on what I don't. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"I suspect that you would want to look into this?"

Reepicheep shook his head. "Personally Your Majesty, I wouldn't want to partake in this endeavor, my sword is not what it used to be, I've grown into the years of eldership sire, not fit to go into battle anymore." He lied, he was perfectly fit, willingly able, and in no way past his prime. As far as his culture was concerned, Reepicheep was a young bachelor ripe for matting.

"Are you certain about it?" Caspian asked, sensing the mouse's inability to lie for very long. Reepicheep drooped his tail and lowered his head, a sign of him being found out.

"Don't think ill of me Your Majesty," Reepicheep replied in a low voice, "but I think Trufflehunter is senile."

"Are you saying that you _don't_ believe him?"

"I didn't say that I don't believe him," Reepicheep said, "I'm saying that I don't trust him. I do believe that this labyrinth exists and it is possible (but highly unlikely) that it is the source of all this, but I have doubts of what he said was going on _within_ it."

"Really?" Caspian said, standing and walking down the long corridor. "How so?"

Reepicheep stayed behind, watching his friend and King walk towards the door, noticing signs of his father in him. The mouse hinted a smile.

"He says that an old friend of ours is trapped there, along with many others sir, including Master Eustace."

"Eustace, what's he doing here?" Caspian asked.

"According to Trufflehunter he was on his way here when he was captured by this maze. It seems to be far-fetched and illogical sire." Reepicheep replied.

"It makes perfect sense to me." Caspian said.

"Yes I know at first light it does but think about it," Reepicheep said, "a maze doesn't wonder up and consume people. It has to be serving some master."

Caspian thought of all the possibilities of a culprit, he wasn't about to let his people lay waste to an animated maze that he wasn't even sure existed.

"Who's this old friend of ours?" Caspian said trying to get his mind off the subject.

"Kashmir." Reepicheep answered.

Caspian nodded, "Fine solider, brilliant strategist."

"Best I know." Reepicheep commented.

"I will agree with you though, it does seem a bit strange." Caspian replied, agreeing with him. "I'll talk to the badger, see if I can make sense of things."

The mouse walked towards him, whiskers a bit down, tail still drooping. What he was about to say was something he couldn't necessarily believe but at the same time couldn't erase the possibility of. "Before he went off dreaming he spoke of ancient symbols."

"Ancient symbols? Did you recognize any of them?" Caspian asked intrigued at the situation.

Reepicheep shook his head, "Only a handful sire. I would try to translate what little I know but it probably wouldn't be coherent. Anyway, as he spoke, he wrote in the air like a mad man and started chanting something I couldn't make out, a different language he picked up perhaps. To be frank, I think he's 'going out.'"

"Going out," Caspian said a bit confused. "What does that mean?"

Reepicheep looked up at Caspian, his eyes full of worry and fear and his heart full of weighted tears and grief. All he knew was the answer to the question and how much he did not wish to say a possibility.


End file.
